


Pick-Up Lines

by ASLOnePiece



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLOnePiece/pseuds/ASLOnePiece
Summary: Mark uses pick-up lines to try and score a date with the school's sunshine, Choi Youngjae.





	

Mark was sweating through his palms as he read over the various pick-up lines he had prepared the night before, some making him cringe as he read them. It was first period, and he was trying to decide which one to use first, seeing as the students now had free time to whatever they wanted. 

"I can't believe I'm actually doing something Jackson, of all people, suggested," Mark muttered to himself. He then eyed his target, who was sitting promptly at the back of the room, his hands busy playing with his phone.

After much debate, Mark finally found the courage to get up and try his first line on him.

"Hey, Youngjae," he called out to him, quickly gaining his undivided attention. The moment Youngjae's dark brown eyes met his, Mark thought his heart stopped beating for a moment, but in actuality, it began to beat faster.

"U-Um... How much does a polar bear weigh?" He asked timidly.

"Well, a female polar bear weighs around 350 to 550 pounds, while a male usually weighs around 900 pounds. But then again, their weights will depend on whether or not they have a healthy diet."

Mark was speechless. He had not expected the younger to actually know how much a polar bear weighed.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Youngjae was looking up at him, a barely noticeable glint in his eyes.

"Not at the moment. Thank you."

"Anything for you, hyung."

When Mark was a safe distance away from him, he sighed and crossed off the line from his list.

"Calm down, Mark. It was only the first attempt."

Yup, and the following attempts were also fails.

"Does your left eye hurt?"

"Actually, yes," Youngjae replied sadly.

"Cause you've been looking right all-- Wait what?"

"Jackson hyung got orange juice in my eye."

"I'm sorry for asking..."

"Youngjae, did you sit in a pile of sugar?"

When his cheeks began to blush, Mark though that maybe the third time would be the charm.

"Because you have a pretty sweet ass."

"Oh my god! I didn't think people would notice the sugar I sat on." Youngjae was flustered and looked like he wanted to die. "I hate you, Bambam!"

From the other side of the room, Mark could see the said boy cackling with Yugyeom.

"God dammit."

"I bet you play soccer, becaue you're a keeper." Once more, Mark's hopes were raised when Youngjae's eyes decided to brighten tenfold.

"You remembered what position I play in soccer. I didn't think you'd remember when I told you I played a goal keeper."

"Of course I remembered," Mark awkwardly chuckled, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

When Mark excused himself, Youngjae was left staring at his retreating back in admiration.

The next time Mark appraoched Youngjae was in their physiology class.

"I'm kind of lost," he started off. Youngjae looked up from his drawing of the human body and paid attention to what Mark was going to say next.

"Can you tell me which road leads to you heart?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure there aren't any roads built in the human body," Youngjae said, amused. Mark flushed and was suddenly feeling very stupid.

"But, I do know that our hearts are connected to the major blood vessels: the aorta, vena cava, pulmonary trunk, and pulmonary veins."

Of course Mark knew all of that; they were in physiology, after all. Now, in Mark's head, he thought that Youngjae probably thought that Mark was an idiot. 

"You know, hyung," Youngjae said. "There's a myth about the vena amoris. Do you know about it?"

"Yeah. It's where the vena amoris, the vein on your ring finger, is believed to run directly to your heart."

Youngjae hummed and gently took Mark's left hand in both of his, catching the older boy off guard. 

"Even though it isn't real, don't you think it would be romantic if it were?" While he asked, Youngjae took one of his hands and placed it over Mark's heart. Mark was worried that he would be able to feel how fast his heart was beating at the way Youngjae was touching him, so he stood as still as he could, not even bothering to answer the question. He just watched, mesmerized, as Youngjae began to trace a random path from Mark's chest and back down to his ring finger. 

Youngjae began to play with Mark's hands, him occasionally giggling to himself, and all Mark could think about is the way Youngjae looked as though he was slipping a wedding ring on his finger. He was so immersed in that thought that when Youngjae said his name again, he responded with, "I do."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, yeah, I do think it'd be romantic." Mark was inwardly cursing at himself for almost exposing himself.

"You're so cute hyung," was all Youngjae was able yo say before the teacher called the class's attention.

'Did he just call me cute? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god--!'

"Mr. Tuan, are you paying attention?" The teacher, along with the rest of the class, was staring at Mark, who was obviously just day dreaming.

"Right... Sorry."

He could hear quiet laughter coming from Youngjae, and he couldn't help but feel accomplished seeing him laugh.

The rest of the day went by without any more progress with Mark's attempt at asking Youngjae out, and by they time he had gone to his last class, he had officially given up. This led to him being sulky all period, catching the attention of a certain sunshine.

When the final bell signalling the end of school rung, Youngjae quickly yelled Mark's name as he walked to the exit.

"Mark hyung! You dropped something." He ran up to his hyung, who was still loking pretty beaten down.

"What?"

"Your heart."

Mark froze where he stood and looked at Youngjae in confusion. 

"You know what, how about I keep your heart, and you can keep mine. It'll be a fair trade."

When Mark remained unmoving and silent, Youngjae piped up again. "If I still can't convince you to let me keep your heart, then how about we negotiate over some coffee?"

"Are you serious?" Mark asked, still unsure if the Choi Youngjae, the love of his life, was really asking him out on a date (and in a very smooth way, if you ask him).

"Yup. But I have to warn you, I make a pretty irresistable business deals."

Mark let out soft smile grace his lips when he saw how Youngjae was looking at him. His eyes were filled with so much hope and love, that he almost thought that what he was seeing in those beautiful brown orbs was an illusion.

"I'd love to."

"Great! Just give me a call, and we can set the date for our date. Bye, Mark hyung."

Youngjae left Mark with his jaw dropped, for he was pretty sure he had just confirmed that they were going on a date.

"Damn, that boy is smoother than he looks."

"And I bet those honey thighs are even smoother."

"Jackson! What the fuck?!"

"I believe the words I should be hearing are, "Thank you, Jackson! You're so cool, handsome, and much better than I will ever be!"" 

Mark rolled his eyes at his best friend, but he couldn't deny that his success was partly due to Jackson.

"Thanks."

"Of course, dude. Just don't forget to fill me in on how good his thighs are-- OW!"


End file.
